I'll Take Another Drink Me
by Genesis04
Summary: Ramble fic based on the song "Drink Me" by Anna Nalick. Hatter POV. Alice mostly in mention. One-shot. Rated for language.


**I'll Take Another Drink Me, Baby**

**

* * *

**Since I have received an Amazing response for my other Alice fics, I've been thinking up more. This one is technically a songfic, since I used the song "Drink Me" by Anna Nalick as inspiration. So good. Listen to it. Like now. Go ahead. I'll wait.

Anyway. here's something like a drabble. Maybe more like a ramble-fic. Basically my thoughts on Hatter's thoughts during the whole thing. I do love my Hatter.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I make no money off it.

* * *

She's lost like Alice. And wet like a dream. His thoughts about her are far from innocent, in every sense of the word. Oh words, they were going to be his undoing some day. Evil little words that kept coming into his mind and sometimes spilling off his lips.

"Pretty girl in a very wet dress."

That was a thought that could've stayed locked up for ages. It wasn't every day that a lost little Oyster showed up in his line of sight. And it certainly wasn't every day that a woman got under his skin to the point of madness. The last time he'd been with a disease of a woman, he'd wound up on the sorry end of a Suit's gun. Six weeks later he woke up, took a shot of Forgetfulness and got back to work. Well this time, even if his shop was still open, he'd been out of Forgetfulness for months.

……

Lately he's obsessed, his head's a mess. He hasn't been drinking any Tea lately either. It started as a simple matter of attraction. Baby blue dress sticking to breasts and hips; simple things. Nothing to get all riled up about. Nothing to call mum and gab about for hours.

She was afraid of heights. He'd never met anyone afraid of heights. Only folks afraid of being alone, feeling nothing, running out of money. You know, more complicated stuff. She simply had a thing about being not on the ground. He thought he might have had to pry her off the ladder. They needed to get to Dodo; they didn't have time for silly Oyster fears. But her face, oh, hell, her face. She was so… small looking. So scared. His heart pulled towards her followed by his hand. Leading her away, reassuring her. Silently hoping no one saw him doing this.

Dodo held a gun to her head and he lost it. Seeing her life in danger created a fear in him that he didn't know he could feel about another person. That fear came from a storehouse reserved for him and him alone. A storehouse that has since been filled with fear for her, and her alone.

She was scared. He was shot, and the worry on her face practically stained her skin. She was touching him. Her cold, delicate fingers on his neck and he briefly wished he was hurt, so those fingers would have something to do under that shirt of his

……

She mentions something about Coltrane. Rambles about Kurt Cobain; and none of it makes sense to him but he doesn't care, he just wants to hear her talk. He wants to hear her voice do lots of other things as well, but he can't think of that now. They're riding a horse, following a crazy knight to his magical land and his mind is wallowing around in the gutter. The horse wobbles around on the uneven ground, and her body is against his back. They jerk forward and her breasts brush against his shoulder blades and he's very glad she's not in front of him. The only thing with the ability to make him think things not involving her tiny little body being under his is the sight of the City of the Knights. That has him about speechless, which is not an easy task.

The fire is lighting up her face and it's glowing and hell, she's gorgeous. He speaks when he shouldn't and she's mad at him and he wishes there was make up sex at the bottom of this argument, but knows that's pushing it even by his standards. She is not going to give up on this fella she's got somewhere and his jealousy is sky high. How is it that some guys get the best girls and some are left with broke Tea Junkies making payments with their bodies in back alleyways? Maybe he deserves that. Maybe this Jack did something really very amazing on the Other Side and his reward is Alice. What a lucky guy.

…..

The truth is scary in the light of morning. Her bed is empty, her voice doesn't answer back and that coat, his coat, her coat, is hanging. She didn't need it. Yes she did. Without it, the glow will show and she'll be caught… oh.

And he's moving. He doesn't think about stopping as he saddles up and prepares to ride off to rescue her. Like some sort of hero. He pushes away a thought of how ridiculous it is that he could ever be considered a hero when he rides up to the Casino.

He opens a door and there she is. Relief washes over his body as he holds out his hand. He holds her in his arms for a moment. Only a moment. The best moment. Which is ruined by the worst moment. Her Jack is Jack Heart. As in the crown prince of Wonderland. Damn. It just figures. The best girl he's ever met as her heart belongs to the Jack of Hearts. How fucking poetic.

Then they're running and they can't stop. He knocks out another suit and hops on the bird. She is scared. He knows she's scared but he's scared too, and that he can't show. He says things he means and she gets on. Her arms are wrapped around him tightly and he can't even enjoy it.

He opens his mouth again. Says something that clearly displays his now raging jealousy. But then they're falling and maybe she didn't notice. He's helping her out of the water and she explains more and he wants to take his fist to Jack's face. But she's still moon-eyed over the guy and isn't that sick? He says things he hopes are right and he's interrupted by a singing psychotic.

….

She's so pretty standing on the hill. And she's looking at him like she's happy to see him and he allows his heart to soar a bit. But only a bit. He wants to bottle that look. He wants to distil it and keep it in a secret jar and wear it around his neck, always. They come down the hill and she stops. She's scared again, worried her life now exists in the Wonder-how-the-hell-Land. He says things that he means more than he ever has meant anything. And her lips. Her lips. Her lips. Almost.

Fucking Jack fucking Heart fucking here fucking now. And he needs to destroy that handsome face for hurting her and barging in, but the crown prince makes him shrink. Slowly he's shrinking to the size of a mouse at the words of a pompous, lying, stupid, correct man in a pretty red suit. Then he's letting her go and the emptiness moves right in and snuggles down for a long nap.

He's following her again. He doesn't trust His Highness to protect her, and he's justified when that rabid rabbit is dragging her away. He leaps before thinking and winds up on the ground, surrounded. She's screaming his name and he allows himself one more thought of her screaming it in a much different setting before he blacks out.

…..

With every swallow he tastes blood. The twins laugh and hurt him, and he just laughs right back. They want crazy? He'll show them mad. A mumble here, and babble there. They won't get a damn thing. Then Mad March walks in and he sees a chance. Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I make you fall flat. He steps on the broken porcelain and makes his way out.

He knocks the suits to the shiny, tiled floor and she's looking at him like _that_ again. He stumbles on reassuring words and she's throwing himself at her.

"God, that feels good."

And it does. It really really does. But there's a gun in his hand and minions sent to kill her and there's just no time.

Her dad's shot and that mass of a bastard is aiming for her. No. Denied. And she's crying and his heart is breaking and dad's leaving and they can't stay and wallow. He's pulling her up and out. She's leaning on him, crying on him, and he hates that he loves it.

He wants that hug now. And he almost gets it before the Queen interrupts with something useless. Alice talks her down to nothing and he's so proud. Loves her all the more.

But she's leaving. He's pacing outside. Doesn't want to think about it. But he needs to. And there's good old Jack taking his hug. He's frozen; can't move. But she calls his name and damn, he wants to hear his name from her lips only and forever. And my God, that was ridiculous. He puts on his best careless air and puts away what he really wants to say. _Stay with me. Don't go. I love…_ No. those won't do.

Pizza! That's it. And then she's promising other things and what? Other… wait just a minute there…

"Really? I was just…"

She's gone. She's gone. She's gone. No.

Right.

He gets a running start and forces himself to breathe.

…..

He hopes that she's impressed when he shows up at her door. Her arms are around his neck and it's gotta be the closet he'll ever come to feeling complete. Her body is against hers and her lips are screaming Drink Me. And he does.

"I've missed you."

He'll take another Drink Me, baby. And so he does.

But then her mom is coughing and everything comes back into view and then the explanations spill from her lips. Her lips that taste like chamomile and honey. Better than Darjeeling with lemon. She's babbling about class and karate and he's only sure of her lips and how much he needs to taste them again. He goes along with whatever she's saying and she's pulling him off into a room with a bed and he needs to not let himself get too excited. Because she just wants to talk. Well not just talk.

…

There'll come a day when he tells her everything he didn't before, but for now he's happy having her pull him around her world for a change.

They do things like eat pizza, and play truth or dare, and drink gin and sherry and delve into her collection of "lots of other things". And his life shouldn't be this good. But he figures that he helped someone do something really very amazing back in Wonderland and his reward is Alice.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked my ramblings. As always, if you have something to say about it, I'd love to hear it.

3


End file.
